


Dexter's Vow

by LondonLioness



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, tiny fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLioness/pseuds/LondonLioness
Summary: I got irritated at Dexter's wedding vow. Here's what I wish he'd said.
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Dexter's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge-watched Dexter for the first time recently and decided I really love the show, which surprised me because of the moral ambiguity. There were frequent hints that Dexter just might be redeemable, which makes him a fascinating character. I loved how Rita humanized him. Here's what I think he should have said to her.

Rita. I tried to write poetry for this. I tried to talk about sunlight glinting on dewdrops, but it sounded like I was marrying a unicorn. I couldn't say that stuff to you, because unicorns aren't real, _and you are._ You're the most real thing in my life; the person who taught me what is real. You've shown me a love I've never known, and a life I would never could have imagined could be mine. But I wake up every morning, and you're there, and you're real; it's all real. And I want to keep on waking up to that reality; keep on choosing you and our life every day. And that's my promise to you: that every day, I will choose you, and together, we'll keep it real. You have my promise to be the best husband and father I can be. I love you, Rita. 

  


  


-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was in character. Like I said, I've only watched once, so I'm not an expert the way I am on Sherlock (my usual fandom). Let me know what you thought!


End file.
